Breaking the Code
Breaking the Code is the 21st episode in the Season 2 of Pretty Little Liars. Synopsis The episode begins with the Liars discussing how to pay Jonah his $2,000. When Emily asks how Spencer got the money so fast, she replies that it is from a relative who didn't want to be named. Aria and Spencer plan to meet Jonah at 6 PM and ask Emily and Hanna not to join them because he might get suspicious if they crowd him. Just then,Mona comes by and pulls Hanna aside to ask her about plans they'd made to pick out an outfit for Mona to wear for a party. It is clear that Hanna forgot about their plans and so tries to make up for it. At the same time, Mona receives a text from someone. When Hanna asks who it is from, she lies. After Hanna leaves, it is revealed that the text is from "A" Later, at Hanna's house, Officer Wilden knocks at the backdoor and wants to ask Hanna more questions about the picture of herself, Spencer, and Emily at the hospital. Ashley blows Wilden off and tells him that coming to their house is like this is harassment and so he decides to see them at the police station later. At the Hastings' house, Spencer has just told Melissa about Jason being their half-brother. Melissa is visibly angry, and when Spencer tries to protect their mother, Melissa scolds her for it. Spencer also mentions that Alison knew. When Melissa questions if anyone else knows, Spencer denies. Melissa adds that no one else should. Melissa decides to leave so she doesn't have to see their parents when they get home. Before leaving, she assures Spencer that they will get through this. Emily tries to call Maya, but only reaches her voicemail. Disappointed, she sits down and sees Paige, who invites Emily to go around town and collect donations with her. Emily declines initially but when Paige pushes, mentioning how swim season is over, and Emily finally agrees. Hanna is with Mona, who is trying to pick a dress. Mona gets a text from "A" and tells Hanna about it. She says it's been happening since a few days ago and that they've been accusing her of shoplifting things. Hanna asks if any of the texts are about herself, to which Mona replies that there are more about Hanna's mom. She shows her a suggestive photo of Ashley and Officer Wilden. Hanna lies and says it's obviously photoshopped, to which Mona agrees. When Hanna questions what Mona would do with the picture if the mystery texter started threatening her, Mona replies that if she can live through Alison, she can survive this anonymous texting. Aria and Spencer meet Jonah at the park. They give him the money, and he gives them an address. Unsatisfied with just an address, they ask him for more. He says that's all it is and that when he gave Vivian the address, she was happy with it. With that, Jonah leaves. Aria and Spencer are about to go to the address, but then they spot Garrett in his car, watching them. So, they decide to go later. Hanna is still troubled by the picture Mona had shown her. So, she ties to talk to Ashley diplomatically about what would happen if anybody found out. Ashley replies that she could lose Hanna, because if Hanna's father wanted to sue for full custody, he would easily get it with this information. Meanwhile, Aria is on the phone with Ezra talking about his interview. Before they are able to discuss it more, Ella walks in and Aria pretends to be talking to Emily and quickly ends the call. Ella shows the letter A had sent to Byron and asks Aria if she knows who sent it. Aria replies she does not, getting visibly nervous. Ella wonders if Ezra knows the person who sent the letter to which Aria quickly says no. Ella brings up the letter she got last year about Meredith stating how that was signed by A too. Before leaving, she assures that she and Byron and will look into the matter. Emily and Paige return to school after collecting donations. Paige gets a call from her mom and calls Emily "just a friend". When Emily asks her about it, she admits that she told her parents about her being gay. She thanks Emily for giving her the courage to do so. Paige also comments that she wished she'd come out sooner. Before Emily can reply, she receives a "S.O.S" text from Hanna forcing her to leave. Before going, she tells Paige that she is very happy for her. The girls are in Spencer's bedroom where Hanna tells the girls about Ashley's sleeping with Officer Wilden to get her out of shoplifting. She also mentions Mona getting texts from A about this. When Emily asks Hanna how much she's told Mona, she replies that she's told her nothing, but she feels bad about lying to her. When Hanna goes downstairs to get food, Spencer asks Hanna to check if Garrett is still outside, as he followed her home. While Hanna is downstairs, Aria tells Emily and Spencer that A sent her dad a letter trying to get her and Ezra caught and now her mom is on the hunt to find out who A is. Spencer questions why A would send a letter like that if she and Ezra are not together anymore. Aria admits that they are actually still seeing each other. Emily accepts this but Spencer is furious. Aria apologizes, then before Spencer can reply, Hanna calls the other girls downstairs. Downstairs, Hanna has received an email from Caleb. It's another part of Ian's video from Alison's room. Surprisingly, instead of Alison walking into the room as they thought, it shows Melissa storming in and asking angrily "Where is she?". The girls are shocked and Aria, Hanna, and Emily immediately want to turn Melissa in, but Spencer gets extremely defensive. The girls decide to let Spencer talk to Melissa before they do anything. Later, Spencer is seen waiting at a bar for Melissa. At Hanna's House , Mona shows Hanna an Incident Report from when Hanna shoplifted the sunglasses. The report was put into Mona's mailbox by A. A had threatened Mona to give the report and the picture to the Rosewood Observer or else she'll be filling out a police report herself. Spencer is at the bar drinking coffee when Emily texts her asking her if she's talked to Melissa yet. Stressed, she takes a shot of liquor. Just then, Wren walks by and they begin chatting. Spencer then sees Melissa outside the bar, who looks like she is about to come inside, but then Garrett comes by in his car. She quickly turns and gets into Garrett's car. A confused Spencer watches Melissa go and wonders aloud why Melissa would get in a car with Garrett when she barely knows him. Wren reveals that he's seen them together at a doctor's appointment before. Then Spencer receives a text from Melissa. It's an obvious lie that says her class ran late and that they have to reschedule. Hanna tells Mona about A and that the threat isn't a joke. When Mona asks about what A did, Hanna does not reply properly. When Mona wants to know what to do about the report, Hanna isn't sure but promises she will think of something in time. Mona asks her to hurry, showing the text she got from A which says that she only had until 10 am the next day. Melissa still won't pick up Spencer's phone calls and Spencer takes another shot of liquor. Ashley clears Hanna and Mona's school books off the kitchen counter when she finds the shoplifting police report, with A's threatening post-it note. Meanwhile, Aria, Hanna, and Emily go to the address Jonah gave them. It is an address of a "FWL law firm". The door is locked, so they look around. Aria sees a stack of letters by the door on the porch and goes to investigate. She picks up a letter when suddenly, a creepy old man yells back at her from inside. Terrified, she takes a step backward and falls down on the ground and as a result, she hurts her leg. They run away as a car alarm goes off. Spencer is at Wren's apartment, clearly drunk and acting very flirty with him. They start making out. At Hanna's house, Aria is nursing her wounds, while Hanna is researching about the law firm. She finds out that the firm closed down 3 months ago. Before she can see if she knew anyone who worked there, Aria decides they got scammed. Hanna is frustrated and realizes that either her mom or Mona goes down, and she doesn't like it either way. Spencer and Wren are still being sexual! Wren says that Spencer is drunk. Spencer admits that she is smashed and falls backwards on a couch. They're flipping insane. Emily is at the Grille getting takeout when she sees somebody. She thinks its Maya but it's actually another girl who gives her a very dirty glare before walking off. Disappointed, Emily runs out of the Grille and almost collides with Paige. Paige notices that Emily is visibly upset, and comforts her. She says Emily needs someone she can count on. They hug. Paige tries to kiss Emily but she doesn't let her. Emily walks away despite Paige's feeble plea. The next day, at 10.15 AM, Hanna, believing that Mona turned her mom in, goes to tell Mona that she doesn't blame her. Mona reveals that she went to the jewelry store and returned the necklace she stole. The store owners called the police and it ended with Mona's mom working it out so Mona would just be serving food to the homeless. Hanna thanks her and Mona replies that she wouldn't do anything that would hurt her best friend and her mom. Spencer wakes up at Wren's house. Wren is back from work and Spencer realizes it is 10:30 and that she's late for school. She apologizes for last night. Wren tells Spencer that she's welcome to stay anytime. They are being warm and then they kiss. With that, Spencer leaves. At school, Emily sits down with Aria at their lunch table. Hanna passes by Mona and Mona shows her an apple A had given her with another creepy message. Mona wants to leave school and not be a sitting target but Hanna invites her to sit with her and Aria and Emily at lunch. Mona finally agrees. Down at the police station, Ashley is angry with Wilden, believing he is the one who gave Hanna the police report. Officer Wilden is clearly shocked and tells Ashley that he would never give that to Hanna because he could lose his job if that report got out. Ashley wonders out loud who would give the paper to Hanna. Emily is at school calling Maya. It simply goes to voicemail again. She admits that she misses Maya like crazy. Later, Ezra meets Aria in her car. Aria asks him about the campus and says that she's glad it's all over. Ezra says that Aria's dad is clearly on to them and that he hasn't denied or accepted the offer yet. Ezra says that the job is an incredible opportunity and that Aria's dad will know if he doesn't accept it. Aria says that they will figure something out like they always do. Ezra says that he's not so sure about that anymore. Aria asks Ezra if he is giving up on them to which he replies that he is not, but they've been trying to work it out for a long time. Aria is very visibly upset. Ezra says he has to go and laeves. Aria cries in her car a lot. Back at her house, she is in her bed still depressed. Ella asks Aria what's wrong and Aria tells her to go away. Ella says she won't until Aria tells her why she's upset. Aria reveals to her that Ezra is leaving and so Byron's getting his wish. Ella's confused but Aria doesn't believe that Ella wasn't a part of the scheme to get Ezra out of their lives. Later, Aria and Ezra are at Ezra's apartment. Aria says it already feels like Ezra has left. There is a knock at the door and Ella is there. Outraged, Aria wants to know if Ella is going to bring her home in handcuffs or just take her home by yanking her by her hair. Ella says she just wants to listen. Spencer is home alone and hears a noise. It ends up to just be Melissa. Spencer wants to know where she's been and Melissa says she will tell her another time because their parents will be home soon and she can't tell Spencer what she wants to in front of them. Melissa says she needs to tell Spencer about something that she wanted to tell her the night of Ian's funeral. She goes to leave. Spencer reluctantly goes with her. Ella is staring like an owl at Ezra and Aria sitting opposite her on the couch. Aria wants to know what they're all doing there. Ella admits she does not condone their relationship but is afraid of what will happen if she takes the same stance as Byron. She wants to understand the relationship between Aria and Ezra. They are interrupted by the kettle whistling. Ashley returns home and says her board meeting ran late and she left Hanna some Thai food in the kitchen. Then Ashley spots the letter Aria had picked up lying on Hanna's bed. She asks Hanna what it is and Hanna lies that it came in the mail by mistake. Ashley says it's odd because it is addressed to FWL Law Firm, the one that she used for her divorce. Hanna asks why she would use a law firm so far away, and Ashley says she knew Melissa Hastings, who was interning there that summer. Emily is greeted at her door by Officer Barry Maple. He says he needs to talk to her about Maya St. Germain. At the end, A gloved figure is seen practicing for the perfect aim with a gun. Notes *Marlene King revealed via twitter that Spencer will be "substituting caffeine for alcohol" in this episode, and when asked by fans if Spencer was going to be intoxicated, she said yes. Main Cast Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Guest Stars Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Julian Morris as Wren Kim Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden Featured Music Pictures PLLS02E21-01.jpg PLLS02E21-02.jpg PLLS02E21-03.jpg PLLS02E21-04.jpg PLLS02E21-05.jpg PLLS02E21-06.jpg PLLS02E21-07.jpg PLLS02E21-08.jpg PLLS02E21-09.jpg PLLS02E21-10.jpg PLLS02E21-11.jpg PLLS02E21-12.jpg Memorable Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2